Moments partagés
by CassandraLys
Summary: A la amistad no la hacen los años ni la cercanía, sino los momentos compartidos.../[Este drabble participa del desafío Libera tu musa traído por GE y DZ] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío, pero si lo es la edición]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! School Idol Project le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino y a Arumi Tokita. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato participa del desafío «Libera tu musa», siendo esté el día cinco: Drabble friendship (me pasé por 46 palabras de las 500 que había de máximo). Y el mismo se encuentra narrado en tercera persona.

3\. El drabble debía tener a un amigo como inspiración y tratar de amistad. Así que elegí dedicarle este escrito a Tenshi Everdeen por compartir el mismo amor por Love Live y escribir también en ese fandom. Además es quien me ha proporcionado los diary shcool idol y el manga para saber más de µ's. Gracias por animarme a escribir sobre ellas, por leer mis locas ideas y espero te guste este relato.

4\. Este drabble tiene cierta relación con un fic más largo que pienso desarrollar más adelante.

sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Moments partagés*:**

Como todas las mañanas Eli se levantaba con el aroma de un café recién hecho y la idea de leer su parte favorita del periódico, la de espectáculos.

Se acercó a la cocina donde su mejor amiga, (y recientemente compañera de vida), la esperaba.

—A qué no creerás que nos llegó por correo, Eli —Inició la charla Nozomi, saludándola con un beso.

—¿Qu…(cof,cof)

— Traga antes de hablar, por favor —retó Nozomi al tiempo que agregaba—: Nos enviaron a nuestros antiguos domicilios invitaciones para la boda de Maki.

—¡Horosho! —exclamó feliz—: ¿Y quién será el afortunado?

—Afortunada —corrigió sonriente Nozomi—; y es nada más ni nada menos que Hanayo.

—¡¿Hanayo y Maki?!.

Por respuesta su compañera asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse a levantar la mesa; mientras tanto Eli se sentaba pensativa en el sofá.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido contacto con sus compañeras de µ's, a excepción de Nozomi con quien vivía, y las ocasionales postales que Nico enviaba de sus giras como idol.

Sin embargo con el resto de las chicas había dejado de hablar a partir del segundo año de universidad.

Es que cada uno tenía sus asuntos. Las menores del grupo se enfocaron en decidir su futuro y progresar en sus exámenes según esas elecciones.

Y las mayores hicieron su parte; Nozomi estudió para asistente social, Nico siguió en una academia de Idols y ella entró en artes dramáticas. Con el tiempo se dedicó al teatro musical y comenzó a salir con Nozomi, quien consiguió un puesto en una organización estatal.

—Hagamos un reencuentro —expresó de pronto Eli.

—¿De todas las µ's?.

—Sí.

Entusiasmadas se dispusieron a recaudar información sobre sus antiguas compañeras con el fin de concretar una reunión.

Eligieron un bar after office con karaoke por si les entraba ganas de cantar alguna de sus viejas canciones.

Lamentablemente no se pudieron reunir las nueve, ya que Maki y Hanayo estaban en París arreglando lo de su boda y Nico andaba de gira por Corea.

Mas con Rin, Kotori, Umi y Honoka pasaron una velada tranquila, comiendo y recordando momentos compartidos.

Cantaron algunas canciones de µ's y Eli y Nozomi supieron algunas cosas que se habían perdido de sus amigas. Como por ejemplo que Rin competía a nivel local en un club de atletismo, o que Kotori estaba próxima a abrir su segundo local de ropa, con su marca «Printemps»*.

También se enteraron que Umi y Honoka habían asumido sus responsabilidades en el dōjō Sonoda y en la tienda de dulces Homura respectivamente.

—Igual no es lo único que hacemos.

—Honoka tiene razón —Secundó Umi—: Ella dirige un centro de recreación donde se puede aprender a nadar, cantar, bailar y actuar. Y yo escribo cuentos para una revista de literatura.

Nozomi y Eli sonrieron al ver lo motivadas que estaban sus amigas por sus logros, tanto los impuestos por la familia en la que habían nacido como por los propios. Además veían con ternura la relación más íntima que habían empezado a construir y que las llevaba a mudarse juntas.

Al mirarlas se vieron a ellas tiempo atrás y se dedicaron una mirada cómplice al recodar que en preparatoria casi caen en el magnetismo que emanaban Umi y Honoka. Pero aquello es otra historia...

* * *

 **N/A:**

partagés: Momentos compartidos en francés.

2\. Printemps: Este nombre ha sido puesto en honor a la sub-categoria (dentro de µ's) que integraba Kotori con Honoka y Hanayo.


End file.
